prank it
by Ty1123
Summary: the avengers and Loki prank each other. parings include: frostiron, clintasha and possible Steve x oc
1. Chapter 1

A/N ok. here we are. my first story. lezzzz gooo

As steve walked to into the living room he gasped. Loki and tony were asleep on the couch. only problem was, they where both blue. and green and yellow and red and basically every color in the world. "what is going on right now?" just then Clint walked round the corner with a bucket of paint and a brush. And as he saw Steve he stopped dead. " i'm in trouble." Loki opened his eyes and looked down at himself. "run, puny mortal". Clint ran

A/N ok so its not long but i promise next one will be longer, at lest 100 words. i hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N ok. here we are chapter two. Loki and tony prank Clint and Nat. (should i do Clint and nat prank tony and Loki. review)_**

**_as the two of hem crept through the halls,_** they snickered at the thought of the look of their faces. they had used clingfilm on the door to the bathroom, the toilet, their main door and the elevator. they were now heading back to their own room, on the same floor.

~the next day~

they all they screaming of the two assassins and only Bruce heard howls of laughter coming from the room of Tony and Loki. Clint was crashing repeatedly into the clingfilm on the bathroom and Natasha was attempting to get into the elevator, both screaming. The two who were responsible came out, howling and wiping tears of their faces but at the sight of Natasha, Loki squeaked, grabbed tony's hand and teleported them to a safer place.

**_A/N i hope you enjoyed this chapter. _**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N awwwww, you guys, thx so much for reviewing, it means so much so thank you to:

Toyroys

Chernaya-vdova

123petmaster

for your reveiws i did read them and i will try to reply to them asap

now, on with the chapter!

Steve knew their was a prank war going on and wanted to put a stop to it,but, more than that, he wanted to join in. but he knew that would go against his- "steve! watch out!" his inner ramblings were cut short by a cry from what he thought was clint. just as he was going to move, a bucket of water balloons came crashing down onto him, but they were NOT filled with water! (a/n i'll just let you know now that it is NOT pee. just sayin) They wwere filled with all different things, mostly vinegar and soda. just then tony and loki came walking round the corner, took one look at the sopping wet steve, and broke down laughing. they tried to hold each other up, but failed and ended up rolling on the floor, crying with laughter. ohhhh steve would get his revenge, on all of them. just they wait.


	4. Chapter 4 (oh the irony)

A/N stevie gets his revenge! the irony! (there might be a bit of tony whump) oh and thx to

serialkiller13

for reviewing. it means a lot :) i do read all of your reviews :) i never thought anyone would ever read this.

Steve was laughing evilly inside. he had spiked all the other's drinks and he planned to put them all in separate freezer's. see how they like waking up and being freezing cold in the dark. (a/n hence OH THE IRONY!)

-time skip-when Tony awoke he found himself freezing cold and in the dark. he started to panic, eyes widening as he found himself strapped back on that table, with half his chest being sawed out, so, of course, he screamed.

-outside-

Steve was grinning at the prank until he heard screaming from tony's freezer. he hadn't read the whole file so he did not know about his stay in Afghanistan. he opened the freezer door to find ton'y body twitching and flicking every were and he was screaming. Just at that moment Bruce walked in. he took one look tony and said "JARVIS, call miss Potts please." "already done sir" The elevator dinged and pepper Potts stepped out. "what-" then she saw tony, screaming and begging for it to stop, tears streaming down his face. Pepper quickly was next to him and pulled him onto her lap rocking him side to side, whispering things into his ears.

just then the other doors opened and Loki, Natasha, and Clint stepped out. "really, Steve? why free-" Clint stopped mid sentence, seeing tony sobbing into pepper's shoulder.

A/N did ya like it? oh and i keep forgetting to do the disclaimer but we all know that i own avengers. maybe. a little bit. nope.


End file.
